lordofarcanafandomcom-20200213-history
Arcana: Blacksmith
Blacksmith Introduction To unlock a specific Weapon or Armor, unlock conditions must be met. Known but unconfirmed unlocking conditions include: completing specific quests, killing a specific monster a certain amount of times, acquiring specific items and obtaining higher rank in quests. Weapons One-Handed Swords One-Handed Swords are agile, low-damage weapons, good for getting in and hitting enemies and then getting out again. You can equip both magic and a shield. Maces Maces are fairly quick, low damage 1-handed weapons that excel at knocking monsters out cold. Players can't equip shields. Magic cards can only be equipped together with the "Heavenly Fist" battle art (Lvl 20 Proficiency) 2 Handed Swords Two-Handed Swords have powerful single strikes and long range. Their attack speed is on par with a Mace or a Polearm. However, unlike a Mace, Polearm, or Firelance, you can equip a shield for blocking attacks. This weapon is a good combination of offense and defense, with "Shadowless Prayer" and "Counter-strike". Polearms Polearms are slow, high damage 2-handed weapons capable of killing enemies in a short period of time. Players can equip magic cards, but not a shield. Firelances Firelances are the only ranged weapon in the game, requiring 2 hands to wield. Firelances synergize well with magic, increasing the M-ATK stat more than any other weapon type. Players may equip magic cards with a firelance equipped, but not a shield. [[Armor & Shields|'Armors']] Armors can be broken into 3 categories: Helmets, Shields, and Armor; each piece will contain slots to place Orbs. Helmets *Leather Band (Goblin Core x1, Torn Leather x2, Cypress Staff x2, 607 Gil) *Sacred Band (Agni Core x1, Torn Leather x2, Fiery Fragment x1, 405 Gil) *Bronze Helm (Goblin Core x1, Copper Ore x1, Beast Lard x2, 599 Gil) *Iron Mask (Skeleton Core x1, Iron Ore x1, Rotten Skull x2, 502 Gil) *Fencing Hat (Coeurl Core x1, Tanned Hide x1, Feline Hide x1, 680 Gil) *Dragoon Helm (Bahamut Core x1, Tempered Iron x1, Thunder Hide x1, 747 Gil) *Flavas Galea ( Azdaja Core x1, Jade Steel x1, Scaly Skull x1, Quartz Dust x6, 880 Gil) *Rufus Galea ( Skeleton Core x1, Bronze x1, Rotten Skull x2, 947 Gil) *Warrior Helmet ( Drake Shade Core x1, Bronze x1, Scaly Hide x1, 814 Gil) *Azure Hachigane ( Coerl Core x1, Gold Ore x1, Feline Whisker x3, Leather Fastener x3, 1350 Gil) *Tyrant Helm ( Grendel Core x1, Silver Ore x1, Drakeman Helm Bit x1, Quartz Dust x6, 1852 Gil) *Artemis Headress ( Medusa Core x1, Gold x1, Hag Scale x2, Silver Clasp x3, 5277 Gil) *Silver Wave Helmet ( Slime Core x1, Mythril x1, Gooey Skin x2, Silver Clasp x3, 3346 Gil) *Iron Helmet ( Troll Core x1, Steel x1, Stinky Skull x2, Iron Pin x3, 4325 Gil) *Gygas Mask ( Hecatoncheir Core x1, Adamantine x1, Bovine Hide x2, Tortoise Talisman x1, 4780 Gil) *Wyvern Helm ( Sapling Spook Core x1, Divine Nickel x1, Fantastical Skull x1, Demoness Collar x3, 4967 Gil) *General's Helmet ( Succubus Core x1, Divine Nickel x1, Demoness Collar x1, Emerald x1, 5122 Gil) Shields *Mythril Buckler (1 Mandrake Core , 1 Mythirl , 3 Veggie Peel , 5 Natural Glue , 1444 Gil) *Bronze Buckler (1 Skeleton Core, 1 Copper Ore, 3 Torn Leather, 280 Gil) *Eisenschild (1 Goblin Core, 1 Iron Ore, 2 Clean Water, 255 Gil) *Heavy Shield (1 Coeurl Core, 1 Tempered Iron, 4 Impish Horn, 588 Gil) *Kottus (1 Azdaja Core, 1 Silver Ore, 1 Scaly Hide, 3 Veggie Peel, 868 Gil) *Iron Buckler (1 Coeurl Core, 1 Tempered Iron, 6 Impish Horn, 3 Iron Pin, 1291 Gil) *Dragon Shield (1 Bahamut Core, 1 Bronze, 1 Thunder Hide) *Tyrant Shield (1 Grendel Core, 1 Jade Steel, 1 Serpent Scale, 3 Bronze Button, 1147 Gil) *Great Serpent Shield (1 Azdaja Core , 1 Mythril , 1 Tortoise Carapace , 3 Silver Clasp , 1295 Gil) *Jail Shield (1 Vermillion Core , 1 Steel , 1 Conqueror Horn , 2 Drakeman Crest , 1444 Gil) *Old Shield (1 Lich Core , 1 Divine Nickel , 1 Reaper Talon , 1 Bronze Button , 1891 Gil) *Eisendaak (1 Kirin Core , 1 Steel , 1 Iron Pin , 3 Quicksilver , 2039 Gil) *Rufus Contego (1 Nixie Core+ , 1 Gold , 1 Pond Queen Chain , 3 Crystal Button , 2452 Gil) *Flame Shield (1 Sapling Sppok Core , 1 Divinie Nickel , 4 Veggie Sap , 2 Sylvan Trunk , 3073 Gil) *Knight Shield (1 Spica Core , 1 Adamantite , 1 Witch's Armband , 5 Spectral Horn , 3176 Gil) Armor *Fencing Outfit (Goblin Core x1, Impish Horn x2, Torn Leather x3, 571 Gil) *Bronze Armor (Skeleton Core x1, Copper Ore x1, Rotten Garb x2, 583 Gil) *Assassin Wear (Goblin Core x1, Ragged Cloth x2, Clean Water x2, 558 Gil) *Demon Gown (Griffin Core x1, Tanned Hide x1, Leather Fastener x1, 1093 Gil) *Serpentine Vest (Drake Shade Core x1, Silver Ore x1, Veggie Peel x2, 1324 Gil) *Dragon Armor ( Bahamut Core x1, Gold Ore x1, Dragon Fang x1, 1555 Gil) *Flavas Loricetas ( Azdaja Core x1, Jade Steel x1, Serpent Scale x1, Iron Pin x1, 2484 Gil) *General's Armor ( Slime Core x1, Divine Nickel x1, Stinky Epaulet x2, Gooey Skin x5, 7072 Gil) *Leather Clothes ( Minotaur Core x1, Tanned Hide x2, Bovine Hide x2, Veggie Peel x6, 4036 Gil) *Blue Assassin Wear ( Coeurl Core x1, Silk x2, Feline Hide x3, Natural Glue x4, 4036 Gil) *Tyrant Armor ( Grendel Core x1, Tanned Hide x2, Thunder Hide x1, Leather Fastener x3, 4322 Gil) *Warrior's Armor ( Xuan Wu Core x1, Bronze x1, Tortoise Carapace x1, 1786 Gil) *Conqueror's Armor ( Vermilion Core x1, Steel x1, Drakeman Blood x1, Iron Pin x3, 4050 Gil) *Rufus Loricetas ( Xuan Wu Core x1, Divine Nickel x1, Bovine Hide x2, Bronze Button x3, 6401 Gil) *Iron Armor ( Lich Core x1, Steel x1, Reaper Armband x1, Iron Pin x3, 7408 Gil) *Brealeos Armor ( Hetatoncheir Core x1, Elegant Fabric x1, Serpent Scale x1, Thunder Hide x2, 7725 Gil) *Light Plate ( Pollux Core x1, Fine Silk x1, Spectral Lantern x2, Silver Clasp x3, 7921 Gil) Miscellaneous Orbs Orbs are items that provide passive bonuses to players when slotted in armor pieces (not weapons). Each piece of armor will have a different number of slots, with shields having a maximum of 3 slots, and helm / armor having 2. Cards Cards are broken down into two types: magic and ultimate. Magic cards are used to cast spells with O (press O for normal versions of the spell, hold O until your character flashes for the Charge Attack version of the spell) and consume varied amounts of mana. Ultimate cards are basically summon spells that you cast by holding triangle and O briefly and then releasing and have varied effects. Ultimate cards also determine the maximum amount of mana and have values ranging from 1 to 5 "crystals" worth of mana.